Pegadas na Areia
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Mesmo ele sendo um monstro assassino e ela uma kunoichi fraca e fresca, juntos se completavam. [OneShot] [InoxGaara]


**Naruto** não me pertence mas o Itachi é meu sim ò.ó

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pegadas na Areia**

Mais uma tarde extremamente quente na Suna, e se tratando de onde era, não era de se estranhar.

Um vento morno balançava os cabelos ruivos de um certo ninja que observava o horizonte de uma janela quase escondida pelas construções ao lado.

Gaara estava observando o horizonte com seus costumeiros olhos sem expressão quando avista algo que lhe chamou a atenção. 

Sem avisar a ninguém, saiu de onde se encontrava e se dirige até uma parte parcialmente deserta da Suna, onde o que mais se via era areia, areia e pegadas. Pegadas?

Então ele havia visto certo, eram pegadas mesmo. Elas iam até um oásis perto da li.

Quanto mais o jovem Sabaku se aproximava do oásis mais sua imaginação brincava com ele. O tamanho das pegadas e o cheiro bom que o vento trazia lhe lembrava uma certa loirinha de Konoha.

Mas e por que diabos ele estaria pensando naquela loira fresca e fraca que só sabia dizer 'Sasuke-kun.'? Não tinha lógica, ele, considerado monstro por todos, pensar naquela ninja.

Quando chegou ao oásis seus pés pararam de se mover e ele tentava ver algo adiante, mas o sol estava ferindo seus olhos impedindo ele de ver quem estava ali.

Quando uma nuvem solidária ficou na frente do sol, Gaara pode ver o contorno da pessoa dali. Corpo definido, belas curvas, cabelo preso com os fios balançando suavemente. Finalmente seus olhos voltaram a enxergar com perfeição e por um momento pensou ter visto um anjo.

Uma bela loira brilhando com o corpo parcialmente molhado balançava seus cabelos enquanto tirava o excesso de águas de seu rosto.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – Pergunta Gaara friamente vendo a loira estremecer um pouco

"Me refrescando." – Responde ela com um certo charme nos olhos azuis provocantes

Gaara fecha a cara e tenta intimidar a ninja, mas esta apenas sorri docemente e de forma provocante.

"Estava em uma missão. Como estava muito quente resolvi me refrescar um pouco. Satisfeito?" – Diz Ino saindo da água

Gaara nada faz, apenas fica observando a kunoichi que andava fazendo muitas missões perto da Suna.

"E o seu time?" – Pergunta Gaara arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha

"Não há time. A Godaime mandou eu ir sozinha." – Diz Ino enquanto arruma seus cabelos

A garota solta as lindas madeixas loiras enquanto passa os dedos entre elas para desfazer qualquer nó. Quando estava indo prende-los novamente no habitual rabo de cavalo, sente uma mão segurar seu pulso.

"Deixe-os soltos." – Diz Gaara se lembrando de como ela ficava linda com os cabelos soltos

Ino sorri e deixa os cabelos soltos, balançando suavemente enquanto levava até o nariz do ninja aquele aroma floral.

Gaara fecha os olhos enquanto sua mente é invadida pelas imagens da jovem, desde o primeiro dia em que se viram até o último. Aquele cheiro nunca mudava, era sempre o mesmo, era sempre o dela. Ele gostava tanto. Mas não queria admitir, tinha medo de machucá-la ainda, afinal, era um monstro. Ele nem sabia o que era dormir, imagina saber fazer uma pessoa feliz e amá-la?

"Melhor mante-la longe." – Pensa Gaara

No entanto, quando ia falar isso para a garota, quando ia abrir os olhos e mandá-la embora, sente um toque quente em sua pele fria. Uma pele muito macia e quente tocando sua mão de forma tão carinhosa.

"Quantas outras missões perto da Suna terei que fazer até você me beijar?" – Pede Ino de forma carinhosa, com as bochechas levemente coradas

Gaara estava um pouco atordoado, mas não quis de fazer de desentendido e foi se aproximando do rosto corado dela.

Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão gelada dele tocar sua face e estremeceu quando sentiu a respiração dele tocando seu rosto.

Nunca imaginou que ele, um ótimo ninja e assassino impiedoso pudesse ser tão carinhoso.

Seus narizes se tocaram devagar e logo foi a vez de seus lábios, num toque discreto e tímido. Logo ambos estavam entregues um ao outro, explorando a boca um do outro com suas línguas quentes. Ino mantinha uma de suas mãos nas costas do ninja enquanto a outra afagava suas madeixas ruivas. Gaara segurava fortemente a cintura da menina, sem machucá-la, mas como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse ou que não passasse de uma ilusão de sua cabeça.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Ino foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu gosto de você, Gaara." – Diz Ino observando cada movimento do garoto a sua frente

Gaara não sabia o que dizer. Quando era pequeno havia confiado no seu tio e este tentou lhe matar. Só agora estava confiando um pouco em Temari e Kankurou.

"Não precisa me dizer nada, apenas fique comigo." – Disse a loira vendo a expressão dele

Gaara, como num agradecimento silencioso, tomou os lábios dela para si novamente, sentindo correntes elétricas passarem por todo o seu corpo.

Ele não precisava dizer nada, então estava mais tranqüilo com aquilo. Saber que poderia ter Ino para si o deixava mais calmo.

Agora, toda a semana, no meio da tarde, Gaara seguia até aquele oásis, seguindo as pegadas na areia feita por uma linda ninja loira que não queria que todos soubessem no relacionamento deles.

Mas ele também ia atrás dela. Ino as vezes ia para o meio da floresta, onde costumava treinar, seguindo pequenos rastros de areia.

Estavam felizes juntos e isso é o que importava. Talvez nem combinassem tanto, afinal ele era um garoto frio e assassino impiedoso que tinha um monstro selado no corpo, e ela era uma ninja loira e em geral fresca e não muito forte. Mas isso não importava, porque juntos eles se completavam e podiam sonhar um pouco mais.


End file.
